


［葡萄牙/罗］当我们热烈庆祝

by xdcokecola



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdcokecola/pseuds/xdcokecola
Summary: 庆祝之夜、NC/17、葡萄牙拟人





	［葡萄牙/罗］当我们热烈庆祝

**Author's Note:**

> 庆祝之夜、NC/17、葡萄牙拟人

波特持着两杯香槟，缓步走到榻前——国内可不常见这玩意，他转动了一下自己蓝眼睛，思绪飘到了16世纪——他还在大西洋航海的时候，无数的金银珠宝、各色香辛料、异域美人儿和绫罗绸缎，不过他只带回来了这件木榻，他觉得这个很合适躺着发呆，尽管把它带回来极其不适用，当时在携带的食物仍有限的情况下，他直接划出一大块地方专门来放这个木榻，要制作它的国家的人来说，他确实是个昏君。不过，他并不是很介意这个称呼。这个榻子的形状极其优美，色泽浓厚，散发着好闻的木香，它也被叫作：美人榻。  
波特虽然喜欢它，但对“美人榻”这个名字却不是很认可，他并不会让什么美人躺在上面，换个说法，他并不觉得除了自己，还有人值得躺在上面。  
“波特，这真的有点硬，它都在这摆好久了，什么时候我们换个沙发。”  
说这话的是克里斯蒂亚诺，他撅着嘴，把脑袋搁在榻背上，一只脚踩在金色的绣着精细的凤凰的底席上。  
波特笑着摇头，把香槟放在了他旁边，“我以为你喜欢它。”  
克里斯的脸顿时烧得通红，“波特！”他低吼了一声。  
“怎么了？”被吼的人一脸无辜，把他气得牙痒痒。  
这句话当然没有什么深意，如果忽略他们无数次在上面翻滚，或者拿它来做支撑，只为了能够做得更深的事。克里斯的脸在被迫想起那些狂乱的性交时已经红得像石榴粒，男人轻笑了两声，很识时务的搂抱住别扭的男孩——他已经34岁了，但对于波特来说，他永远是他的男孩。  
克里斯少见得乖乖躺在他的怀里，有点肉肉的手指抓着他的衣角，松开再抓住。男人感觉自己的阴茎已经有了点不妙的变化，他感觉有一丝好笑，什么时候自己也变成了淫欲的俘虏？他带有一丝感慨和微不可见的骄傲想到自己以前峥嵘的时光，他可是出了名的冷淡于性事，而现在，克里斯一个平常的动作，就令他瞬间进入状态。波特握住克里斯的手，用手掌全包进去，“你之前也是这么抓着我的。”  
“是吗？我不记得了。”克里斯舔舔嘴角，用另一只手重复抓住松开再上下移动的动作，这次他没有紧攥自己的手掌，反倒是松松的虚握着，配着他脸上的表情，傻瓜都明白他是什么意思。  
波特一向平静的眼睛里掀起巨浪，深沉的蓝像是暴风雨前的天。嘴唇之间的距离在克里斯的手环上他的腰时直接变为负数。  
唇舌像打架一样纠缠在一起，波特舔舐着克里斯的上颚，后者发出得像小猫一样的呜咽声让他分外愉悦。  
实在是太敏感了，他的男孩。波特的手在克里斯细韧的腰上来回摩挲，激起后者的阵阵战栗，克里斯想扭着头躲过他的戏弄，却被他摁着脑袋继续接吻。舌苔被舔得麻痒，舌根也被扫到，这个男人的肺活量究竟有多少?！  
“唔…呜嗯…嗯…”断断续续的接不上气的声音，和胸口软绵绵的一拳让波特依依不舍的离开那双柔软晶莹如果冻的嘴唇。  
“甜的。”波特伸出手指接住他们牵扯出的银线抹到克里斯的嘴唇上，那双唇闪耀着蛊惑人心的莹光，看上去柔嫩得像是碰触了就会化开，而他确实熟知那份柔软的一切。  
他努力不去想克里斯亲吻过多少人的脸颊，哪怕只是礼节性的。克里斯的所有都打上了他的印记，他乐于让那些没有自知之明的人明白，克里斯是属于他的，但总有人觊觎他的珍宝。  
我该拿你怎么办？波特没有问克里斯，他在问自己。这种陌生的情感来得猝不及防却又猛烈无比，在近十个世纪的时间里，他还从来没有过这样的体验，一切都是全新的。  
“哇哦，少见的愁眉苦脸，我以为你会开心呢。”  
每当克里斯用这种语气说话，波特都知道，大事不妙了。  
“让我想想，是3-1不够令你满意？我应该踢进4个球，还是5个？”克里斯抱着双臂，由于激烈亲吻而濡湿的眼睛重新焕发锐利的光芒，好像他们没接吻，还在球场上一样。  
波特暗暗叹一口气，他绝不会说出去，自己疯狂嫉妒，他为数不多的羞耻心发挥了作用，“咳…我绝对没有这种意思，你表现的那么好，帽子戏法已经足够好了。”  
“那你的意思是我只能戴帽，不能更进一步？”克里斯皱着眉头。  
“我不是，我没有。”  
“敷衍。”  
气氛一下冷下来，今天是他们的庆祝之夜。通常这个时候，他们已经搞得昏天黑地，而现在不知道怎么回事。一开始进行的还算顺利，却因为那股莫名其妙的嫉妒……  
唉。  
波特觉得，今天叹得气比以往几百年都要多。  
“克里斯，”波特出声打破了安静。  
空气中弥漫着一股酒香混杂着清新的果香，之前放的香槟在他们接吻时就已经打翻了，酒液顺着木榻的边缘滴在地板上。  
嘀嗒——嘀嗒——  
两个人都没有在意这件事，波特凝视着克里斯的脸。他的男孩已经长大了，脸上不再有圆润柔和的线条，他已经蜕变为了一个男人，脸庞坚毅。只有眼神和眉头一如既往的精致、艳丽。他注意到那双眼睛下淡淡的青色，他一瞬间感觉到陌生，好像他从来没有认真看过他的男孩。  
从他长大以来，每一次他们的见面往往是纠缠在一起，无休止的做爱。他说不清这是怎么回事，也不知道是从什么时候开始，克里斯会躺在他的怀里撒娇，用腿夹住他的脖颈，绷紧自己原本已经够细的腰肢，红着眼眶一遍又一遍的尖叫着:“波特…波特！深一点…”  
“我们来睡觉吧。”  
克里斯的眉头高高扬起，古怪的神色浮现在他茶棕色的眼睛里，“认真的？睡觉？”  
“对，睡觉。”  
波特蒙住他的眼睛，感受到他细软的睫毛在自己的掌心搔动，他的心——他有心脏吗？一下子软成了蜂蜜水，黏黏糊糊的甜。  
“不，我来这可不是为了睡觉的。”  
克里斯昂起头，“我是来庆祝的。”  
他浑身都是不达目的不罢休的气势，波特思考了一下，根据他的经验，克里斯目前的状态是欠操，他的影响实在太大了，比如说他可以使他冷硬的心肠软成泥，又可以使他安静的阴茎比钢铁更硬。  
“我是真的想让你休息。”  
“我不想休息。”  
谈话到底为止，杯子掉在地上发出不小的声响。波特撕开了克里斯的衣服，棉质的布料不堪一击，他一寸寸抚过身下人的胸膛，最后停在暗粉色的乳晕旁。  
“我给过你机会。”他轻笑。  
克里斯依旧昂着头，表现出不服气的强势。  
男性的本能在波特的脑子里轰然炸开，他像个老道的猎手，舔着嘴角盘算着如何把自己的猎物吃下肚，不留下一点渣。  
乳晕被揪住，奶尖直挺挺的翘着，可怜兮兮的颤动。猎物本来是充满气势的，但他喉咙的吞咽和胸膛不平的起伏都昭示着他的紧张。  
波特弹了下那颗牢牢吸引住他注意力的乳头，“刚才的气势呢？”  
“唔嗯……!”  
波特压根没想让克里斯回答，也没给他说话的机会，他低头直接含住那点柔软，粗糙的舌刮过最敏感的乳心。麻痒如附骨之蛆一般直直钻入克里斯的大脑，他的眼眶瞬间就红了，眼睛湿得像马上就要沁出水。他一直羞愧于自己的乳头比女人还要敏感些，哪怕是在赛场上被球服摩擦着都会迅速硬立，一旦跑动那股令他窒息的酥痒让他的双腿变成了面条，所以他总是假装不经意的掀起衣服，让自己娇嫩的乳头得到短暂的逃脱。但现在，这个弱点被波特牢牢的把持住了。  
“呜…不要…舔。”克里斯瞪着水汽弥漫的眼睛，脸上两团情欲的红，明摆着一副“我要更多的”体态，所以波特压根没听他在讲什么。  
乳头像是要被吸出奶汁出来才能被放过一样，波特的手、唇、舌全部派上用场，他一嘴吸着左乳，另一只手放在右边的胸膛上，有一下没一下的揪着乳头，用平滑的指甲扣刮着乳心。  
克里斯只感觉自己要疯了。最敏感的地方被狠心的玩弄，性器已经高高翘起，但是男人完全没有去碰触它，反而是一门心思都在他羞耻的乳头上，他甚至感觉自己的肉穴都隐隐有出水的趋势。  
“呜…不…不要…波特……摸摸我。”克里斯挺起腰，没有顾忌自己的姿势有多么不堪，就像一只发情期的小猫咪一样，把自己湿淋淋的性器袒露出来供人把玩。  
波特重重的吮吸了一口被他亵玩的红肿的乳头，发出“啵——”的一声响，克里斯的脸僵了一下，随后变得更红。  
性器也在这个时候被人把握住，顶端的清液被抹开，涂在了鼓鼓的囊袋上。  
“克里斯的这里好可爱，像猫咪一样。”  
“没有！”  
波特没有和他争辩，手指熟稔的把握住柱体，让那根粗度适中的可爱阴茎膨胀起来，然后坏心眼地堵住出口。另一只手下滑到某个隐秘入口，那里已经微微濡湿了，一张一合间轻轻地咬住波特的指尖。  
“这里在很热情的欢迎我。”波特一边说，手指轻敲着肠壁，慢慢地开拓紧窒的穴道。  
肉穴被异物入侵的感觉太过鲜明，克里斯皱的眉头发出吸气的声音，男人已经加到了两指，坏心眼的在前列腺处徘徊，就是不去触碰那最爽的一点。  
“波特…啊呜！”敏感点突然被狠戳，克里斯尖叫出生，身上的男人露出一个邪恶的笑容，三根手指，快速的在顺滑的肉穴里抽插，每一下指尖都会准确的戳刺到那点。  
“啊…呜……进来…”克里斯喘着气，用最后一点力气，脚背蹭了一下波特的腰。  
波特一把抓住精致细巧的脚踝。他的阴茎早已硬得不行，顶端濡湿，整个性器如同一条狰狞的恶龙。  
“呜……！”  
巨大的阴茎直接捣入了湿淋淋的的肉穴，不偏不倚直接到达自己的目的地，开始狠命的操干起来，最敏感的前列腺点被无情的肏弄，克里斯早已说不出话，只能呜咽着企求身上的男人可以有片刻的怜悯之心。  
每一下肉棒都会插到最深处，克里斯觉得自己被钉在了这根狰狞的阴茎上，他扭着屁股想要逃开这灭顶的快感，但是每次都会被捉住腰肢，然后被操得更狠。  
“你逃不了了。”  
波特的话模糊地传进克里斯的耳朵里，他哭叫着:“不…停…呜……不要…不要了…”  
阴茎仍然狠戾一圈圈碾磨穴心，带来克里斯窒息般的快感。他感觉自己已经变成了一个最饥渴的娼妇，明明已经受不住了，但是因为无法逃脱猎人的追捕而开始自暴自弃，已经软得没有力气的双腿扔缠在波特的腰上，精液到处都是，他已经射过一次了，高潮的时候他仍然被肏得激烈，几乎没有任何喘息的时间，之后他有迅速的硬了。肉穴在痉挛般的快感中剧烈收缩，狠狠地绞住了体内的阴茎，在肠壁的压力下，阴茎猛地膨胀，波特抽离出来，在克里斯的气还没松下的时候，再度狠力操干进已经无力的肉穴中。  
克里斯已经完全放弃抵抗力，他如同一个精美的性爱娃娃，红肿奶子和肉穴都沾满了男人的精液，嘴角因多时的尖叫而流下无法吞咽的唾液。  
嗓子已经叫哑了，但是男人依旧没有停下，连日的疲累在多次的高潮后彻底爆发，波特重重的插进已经被肏干的软糜的穴心，射出股股白浊的精液，他还没来得及欣赏精液在他抽出后顺着被掐的红紫的蜜色大腿流下的景象有多淫靡和美丽，就发现可怜的克里斯已经在他的兽性大发下晕过去了。  
香槟还没喝呢，这是个没有灵魂的庆祝之夜，波特这么想着，阴茎又硬立了起来。


End file.
